Le retour de Kagome
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: Trois ans après la fin de l'histoire tel que dessiné dans le manga , Kagome retourne vers Inuyasha. Ils en profitent enfin pour être honnêtes et s'aimer.
1. 1 Toi et moi

**Le retour de Kagome**

**Chapitre 1**

Déjà trois enfants pour Miroku et Sango. Incroyable, comme la vie passe vite...

Déjà trois ans que Kagome est retournée dans son monde, auprès de sa famille, de ses amis. Je me souviens très bien de son visage à ce moment-là. Elle pleurait de joie parce qu'elle les avait retrouvés. C'est la seule pensée qui me permet de tenir. Elle a fait son choix, elle est heureuse.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. À l'époque, j'avais tellement peur de l'aimer. J'avais peur d'être blessé, d'être trahi, comme avec Kikyo. Je n'arrêtais pas de la comparer à mon premier amour. Ça m'a pris tellement de temps avant de comprendre que ce que j'éprouvais pour elle n'avait rien à voir avec Kikyo.

C'est tellement beau d'aimer la première fois. Tout se réchauffe et notre monde est bouleversé. Que j'étais jeune! Dire que j'ai même pensé devenir humain pour elle. Ce n'était pas mieux que mon idée d'être un youkai. Inuyasha est né hanyou, ce n'est pas pour rien. J'ai mis tellement de temps à accepter mon identité. Ce cadeau de mon père et de ma mère, j'ai voulu le nier. J'ai fait des folies pour être comme mon frère, j'ai fait des folies pour essayer de me changer. Kikyo était comme moi. Elle n'acceptait pas ce qu'elle était. Elle n'y était pas bien.

Kagome, elle, n'a jamais voulu me changer. Elle est arrivée ici, elle a déclenché une série d'événements qui ont dû lui paraître tellement fous... Et pourtant, elle est restée. Elle a fait face à ses responsabilités, malgré le peu de force qu'elle possédait. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de fuir face aux obstacles. Non. La seule chose qu'elle a voulu fuir, c'est moi. Parce que, même si elle m'aimait sans jamais me demander de changer pour elle, même si elle m'aimait comme je suis, moi, je n'acceptais pas cela. Je pensais encore à Kikyo. Je voulais encore devenir youkai.

Mais je suis hanyou. Et je suis bien maintenant. Je ne veux plus changer. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là. Il me semble que sans elle, je suis incomplet. Nous avons passé tant de moments et partagé tant d'épreuves ensemble que, lorsqu'elle est repartie définitivement dans son monde, je me suis senti vide. Je ne sais plus combien de fois je me suis rendu à ce vieux puits en espérant que son départ n'était pas définitif. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne peux plus me rendre dans son monde pour tenter de la convaincre que c'est elle que je souhaite près de moi. J'ai compris trop tard. J'y ai mis trop de temps. Et elle est partie...

Même si les enfants de Miroku s'acharnait toujours à jouer avec mes oreilles, ce que je détestais profondément, je ne réagis pas. Combien de fois ces pensées avaient-elles hanté mon esprit? Je m'étais maudit au moins mille fois de mon erreur. Ce n'est pas cela qui la fera revenir, je m'en doutais bien.

C'est en soupirant que j'ai senti son odeur. Presque automatiquement, je bondis sur mes pattes et je me mis à courir vers le puits des os comme si ma vie en dépendait. Était-ce vraiment Kagome? Est-ce que mon nez me jouait des tours? Peut-être que je subissais des hallucinations suite à toutes mes pensées? Est-ce que j'étais en train de devenir fou?

Dès que je me penchai vers l'ouverture du puits, je sentis sa main prendre la mienne. Kagome était là. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était réel. Je l'aidai à sortir du puits et elle se retrouva bientôt debout devant moi.

Trois ans avaient passés. Kagome avait changé. Elle portait des vêtements différents. Les traits de son visage étaient plus fins, sa bouche plus charnue. Elle avait perdu les dernières traces de son enfance et elle me semblait plus féminine. Est-ce que j'imaginais tout cela parce qu'il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu? Pourtant, je la trouvais belle, et ça, c'était bien réel.

Son sourire, le même qu'autrefois, éclaira son visage. Je sentis quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi reprendre sa place. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle prononça mon nom en me serrant très fort. Mes émotions et la surprise rendirent mes jambes flageolantes tout à coup. Je me laissai glisser en position assise contre le tronc solide du grand arbre où j'avais été scellé pendant 50 ans. Kagome se blottit plus étroitement contre moi et elle se perdit dans les tissus de mon hakama rouge.

Je voulais lui dire tant de choses, mais j'étais incapable de reprendre possession de ma voix. J'étais si ému que j'avais peur de m'effondrer en larmes en prononçant le premier mot alors je me contentai de la serrer plus fort contre moi.

Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position. Même lorsque j'eus retrouvé mon calme et que je me sentis capable de parler, je ne trouvai pas le courage de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Tout à coup, j'avais peur qu'elle me rejette. Après tout, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi elle était de retour. Je craignais de ne pas savoir trouver les bons mots, de briser ce moment magique. En ne disant rien, je pouvais prolonger cet instant où elle était tout contre moi. Son odeur et sa chaleur me réconfortaient.

Le temps passa et elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle continuait à me serrer et je faisais de même. Après réflexion, j'en étais venu à la conclusion que je pouvais peut-être l'embrasser. Si elle me rejetait, ce serait clair. Je préférais un refus brutal plutôt que des réponses floues.

Juste au moment où je relâchai mon étreinte afin de passer à l'action, je sentis les odeurs de Miroku et de Shippo toutes proches. Sango et Kaede-baba suivaient plus lentement derrière. Kagome les entendit bientôt et elle quitta rapidement la chaleur de mes bras pour les saluer.

* * *

Le souper, pourtant plein de rires de tous ses amis qui étaient si heureux de la retrouver, fut pour moi un calvaire. Je suis resté silencieux, au coin de la salle, à l'observer. De temps en temps, elle me jetait des regards heureux et tout mon intérieur se réchauffait. J'avais oublié qu'elle me faisait un tel effet. Je veux la voir, je veux lui parler, je veux la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je souhaitais attendre qu'elle soit seule pour cela.

Je fis donc le choix de quitter le village et d'aller dans la forêt toute proche. La patience n'était pas mon fort, mais je m'occupai à réfléchir à la situation. Maintenant qu'elle est de retour, restera-t-elle avec nous? Peut-être qu'elle est venue me dire que tout est fini, bien fini? Comment lui faire comprendre que mes sentiments se sont éclairés? Que j'ai besoin d'elle? Que je souhaite qu'elle reste avec moi, pour toujours?

Même si le village n'était pas visible, j'ai perçu son odeur dès qu'elle est sortie de la maisonnette. Elle allait marcher. Je suis descendu de mon perchoir et je me suis dirigé vers elle. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un clairière éclairée par la lune. Elle était là, habillée d'un grand kimono blanc. Sous la lune, ses cheveux noirs formaient un contraste saisissant avec sa peau. Ses lèvres rouges me semblaient si invitantes. C'est elle qui parla la première:

- Je suis revenue, Inuyasha.

Je restai silencieux, encore une fois muet par les émotions.

- Je suis revenue pour toi, Inuyasha.

Elle venait de répondre à toutes mes questions. Je m'avançai lentement vers Kagome. Je lui répondis, d'une voix qui me sembla hésitante :

- Pour moi?

- Oui, pour toi. J'ai fait mes adieux à ma famille.

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle appuya ses mains contre mon torse.

- Tu veux dire... que tu ne retourneras pas là-bas?

- … Non. Peut-être. Non, en fait, je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de toi, de nous, de...

J'interrompis Kagome par un baiser. Je n'avais plus peur d'être rejeté. Il y avait si longtemps que je voulais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Depuis ce jour où elle avait arrêté ma transformation en youkai par un baiser, je voulais caresser sa peau, m'approcher un peu plus de son odeur. Bientôt, le simple contact de nos lèvres ne me fut plus suffisant. J'avais besoin de goûter sa bouche. Ma langue toucha la peau sensible de sa lèvre inférieure, glissa légèrement dans sa bouche, effleura sa langue. Kagome se mit à respirer un peu plus rapidement et me répondit. Notre baiser se fit plus profond pendant que je l'enserrais dans mes bras. Cette fois, elle ne fuirait pas, cette fois je ne partirais pas non plus. Je savais c'était elle que j'aimais.

- Reste avec moi, toujours, Kagome. Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu. Je sais maintenant, je...

Ah! Pourquoi c'était donc si difficile à prononcer?

- Je sais maintenant que je t'aime.

Je croyais qu'elle savait déjà ce que j'allais lui dire, et pourtant ses yeux s'agrandirent comme si c'était une surprise. Je les vis s'emplir de larmes. Je lui embrassai le front et les joues. Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux et son corps tremblant se blottit contre le mien.

- Pardonne-moi, Inuyasha. Il y a si longtemps que... J'espérais, mais je ne savais pas si toi aussi tu... Oh que je suis heureuse d'être revenue!

Kagome leva la tête vers moi, les yeux brillants, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois, je ne détournai pas le regard, je n'eus pas peur. Je l'embrassai encore et encore. Il me semblait que nous devions rattraper tant de moments, tant d'années. Nos baisers étaient passionnés. Ma main courrait le long de son dos et s'arrêtait à la limite de ses fesses. Le mince tissu me permettait de sentir les courbes de son corps et je sentais le désir monter en moi.

Les mains de Kagome montèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Elle allait me rendre fou. Savait-elle à quel point ce geste était risqué en plein baiser? Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Pendant que mon souffle s'accélérait, je me penchais vers son cou, que je mordis vivement. Elle se mit à crier et ses genoux ne la soutinrent plus. Je la tins en la serrant fort contre moi tout en continuant de mordiller la peau douce où battait son sang. Kagome glissa sa jambe droite entre les miennes, comme pour se rapprocher un peu plus. J'eus une hésitation: d'aussi près je ne pourrai plus cacher mon érection. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, elle avait les yeux entrouverts, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Tant qu'à en être là, je la soulevai et la couchai doucement par terre. Comme réponse à mes interrogations, elle glissa sa main dans le haut de mon hakama et fit descendre le tissu de mes épaules. Sa petite main effleura ma peau. Je retirai ma chemise et j'ouvris légèrement son kimono. Je me penchai sur son épaule blanche et, avec des dizaines de petits baisers, je me dirigeai lentement vers ses seins. Elle prit ma tête dans ses mains et se mit à gémir lorsque je suçai le bout de son sein. Ses soupirs m'excitaient et je sentais mon érection augmenter. Il faisait si chaud, nous en étions déjà là, est-ce qu'on allait aller plus loin?

Je m'approchai de son visage et lui dit d'une voix rauque:

- Kagome... Je... Nous... en fait, où est-ce que tu veux qu'on arrête?

Kagome réfléchit quelques instants et me répondit d'un regard gêné :

- Je crois que maintenant, rien ne nous oblige à nous arrêter, Inuyasha.

- En es-tu certaine? Je... C'est la première fois pour moi...

- Oui. Moi aussi. Mais il faut une première fois à tout, non?

Je repris possession de sa bouche avec un grognement. Elle voulait de moi, elle me désirait autant que je la désirais. J'avais envie de lui donner du plaisir, de la sentir me supplier de la prendre, mais en même temps, j'avais aussi le goût de la pénétrer tout de suite, de la faire mienne.

Je glissai ma main pour ouvrir un peu son kimono et je touchai ses fesses. Quelle sensation de la sentir nue sous mes doigts... J'explorai tous les coins secrets de son anatomie. Bientôt mes doigts s'approchèrent de son sexe et je la caressai. Kagome avait rougi pendant mon exploration, mais elle rougissait encore plus maintenant. Je sentais l'humidité sous mes doigts et la chaleur à l'intérieur. Je glissai un doigt en elle, en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser avec mes griffes. Elle se tendit et son dos s'arqua. Avec des mouvements de va-et-vient, je la sentis respirer de plus en plus vite. Alors qu'elle approchait de la jouissance, j'insérai un deuxième doigt et je sentis trop tard une barrière en elle. Ma griffe la perça facilement, et Kagome émit un petit cri de douleur.

- Excuse-moi, Kagome, je... C'est ma faute, j'ai été trop brusque, pardonne-moi...

- Non, non. C'est normal Inuyasha... Pour une fille, c'est normal la première fois... Ouh...

- J'ai du sang sur les doigts... Ce n'est pas normal ça... Je t'ai blessée...

- Non. C'est normal. C'est parce que personne n'a jamais été jusque là... Normalement, lorsqu'une fille fait ça la première fois, le... le... enfin... c'est le garçon qui perce cela avec son...

Elle semblait encore plus rougissante que tout à l'heure.

- En fait, c'est presque mieux que tu l'aies percé avec tes griffes. C'est plus facile qu'avec un... un...

- Oh... Je comprends...

Cette fois, c'était à mon tour de rougir comme un gamin. Il aurait vraiment fallu que je perce cette membrane avec mon sexe?

- Et maintenant... Je veux dire... Il y a autre chose à percer...? Ou il faut attendre un peu?

- Non, non... Il n'y a plus rien. C'est encore un peu douloureux, mais on peut... on peut continuer.

- Ok. Mais tu me le dis si tu as mal, d'accord?

Elle était nue sous mon corps. Je me couchai sur elle pendant que je l'embrassai encore. Je sentais sa peau contre mon torse. Mon sexe redevint dur et je le sentis effleurer ses cuisses. Kagome toucha mes fesses par dessus mes vêtements et m'approcha plus près de son corps. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui brisa le baiser et se mit à me mordre le cou. C'était donc cela que ça lui faisait? J'avais l'impression de sentir chacune de ses morsures jusque dans mes orteils. Les frissons me parcouraient et rendaient mon esprit flou. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et qu'elle se mit à tenter de défaire ma ceinture, je la lui ôtai des mains pour le faire moi-même.

Comment avais-je pu attendre si longtemps? Maintenant que nous en étions là, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je la voulais tout de suite, maintenant. Dès que je me retrouvai nu, elle ouvrit ses jambes. C'était une invitation.

Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, encore une fois. Il n'y avait plus de barrière, d'accord. Mais tout à l'heure, c'était serré contre mes doigts, le peu de raison qui me restait me dictait que je devais aller lentement afin d'ouvrir le passage. Mon gland entra en elle. Avec des mouvements de va-et-vient, lentement, j'allais de plus en plus loin. Kagome était chaude. Son liquide humidifiait mon sexe et me permettait de glisser de mieux en mieux. Bientôt, j'en fus à la moitié. Le rythme s'accéléra. Je me mis à respirer de plus en plus bruyamment et je me plaçai au-dessus d'elle. Je sentais ma jouissance approcher, mais je ne voulais pas me laisser aller avant d'être complètement en elle. Je m'arrêtai donc quelques instants.

- Kagome... C'est si bon... Si on continue comme ça, je vais...

- Oh... ok...

- Est-ce que ça te fait mal?

- Non, non, en fait... Pas du tout. C'est même très excitant.

- Mmm... oui. Très excitant, je sais...

- Embrasse-moi encore, Inuyasha.

J'obéis. Nous en étions là. En train de faire l'amour, carrément. J'avais du mal à y croire. Kagome était revenue et elle se donnait à moi. Notre baiser devint passionné. J'y mettais toutes mes attentes, tous mes rêves, tout mon amour... Kagome répondit avec férocité et se mit à bouger sous mon corps de hanyou. Cette fois, j'irais jusqu'au bout. Nos sexes se rapprochèrent. Je glissais en elle de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément. Bientôt, sa chaleur m'enserra complètement. Je me soulevai pour mieux la pénétrer. Kagome gémissait de plus en plus fort et je sentis tout à coup son sexe se resserrer sur le mien. Elle cria mon nom et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mon dos. C'en fut trop pour moi. Je ne me retins plus, je laissai monter ma semence et je jouis plusieurs fois en elle.

Épuisé, je me couchai sur elle. J'avais chaud, nos corps étaient mouillés et nos coeurs battaient très fort. Je sentais encore quelques spasmes de sa jouissance contre mon sexe. Les bras de Kagome m'entourèrent.

- Merci... C'était... magnifique.

Je l'embrassai doucement sur la bouche.

- Merci d'être revenue. Je suis tellement heureux que tu me donnes une deuxième chance...

- Je t'aime Inuyasha.

Je la fis taire d'un baiser que je savais ne pas être le dernier...


	2. 2 Nouvelle Lune, nouvelle vie

Le sommeil me quitta lentement. J'avais passé une nuit particulière, à me réveiller souvent pour vérifier si tout cela était bien réel. Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux, je n'en avais pas besoin. Je sentais ses bras chauds autour de moi, son corps sous le mien, son manteau rouge qui nous couvrait tous les deux. Et je me rendormais, en sécurité près de lui.

Le jour était à peine entamé, je le voyais entre mes paupières entrouvertes. Je levai la tête pour regarder Inuyasha, mais il ne dormait pas. Ses yeux étaient déjà sur moi. Il y avait une telle tendresse dans son regard. J'en avais le cœur remué et je ne pus empêcher un grand sourire de monter à mon visage. Il me serra fort et je posai mes lèvres dans son cou. Un premier rayon de soleil atteint la branche où nous étions étendus. Le ciel était teinté d'orange et les cheveux d'Inuyasha brillaient comme de l'or. Il me sourit, et je vis un reflet de lumière briller sur ses prunelles. Je lui demandai :

- Tu as bien dormi?

- Non. Pas beaucoup. J'ai préféré te regarder.

- Oh…

- J'avais peur que tu disparaisses. De m'endormir et de me réveiller seul.

Je ne sus pas quoi lui dire, alors je le serrai un peu plus.

- J'en ai souvent rêvé avant. Que tu revenais, puis qu'un malheur détruisait tout.

- Mais non! Tout ira bien voyons!

Inuyasha gardait une mine douteuse. Il y avait quelque chose de plus.

- Allez. Avoue. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse vraiment?

Il me serra plus fort et, d'un seul bond, il sauta par terre. Il me déposa doucement au sol et je sentis tout de même mes muscles courbaturés.

- Rien voyons. Tout ira bien, comme tu dis.

- Eh! Parle-moi!

Il soupira et me dit, d'un ton résigné :

- Ce soir, c'est la Nouvelle lune.

- Ah… Et tu prendras ta forme humaine.

- Oui! Je n'aurai plus de pouvoirs, je ne pourrai pas te protéger, on pourrait être attaqués, tu pourrais mourir, tu…

- Inuyasha! Calme-toi!

Il s'arrêta de parler tout net.

Pendant toutes ces années, avec tous les ennemis que nous avons eus, le Shikon no Tama, jamais ta période humaine n'a fait mourir personne. Je ne sais plus où vous êtes, mais il doit y avoir moins de menaces maintenant, non?

Mmm.

Il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu.

- Et puis, nous avons des amis sur qui nous pouvons compter. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Mmm.

- Viens, allons les rejoindre.

Je le pris par la main et il se mit à marcher avec moi vers le village. En chemin, j'en profitai pour lui dire :

- De toute façon, j'ai toujours trouvé cela fascinant de te voir humain.

- Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à ma forme humaine?

J'avais rougi un peu.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas moi! Le changement de couleur de tes cheveux, tes ongles, ton regard est plus doux… Quand tu es comme ça, je t'ai trouvé vu plus accessible, plus proche de moi.

- Oh… Plus proche, hein?

Inuyasha s'était approché, il avait glissé sa main le long de mon dos et s'était arrêté sur mes fesses. J'avais maintenant le visage en feu. Il libéra mon oreille avec son autre main et se pencha pour me chuchoter :

- Il faudra que tu me montres jusqu'à quel point tu me voyais « proche »…

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été plus gênée. Je ne sais pas où je trouvai le courage de lui dire, d'une petite voix :

- Mmm. Je t'occuperai assez que tu ne penseras plus à rien d'autre qu'à moi…

J'étais fière de moi. Il semblait tétanisé et il avait rougi lui aussi! Tout à coup, il y eut un déclic dans ses yeux, il se pencha vivement vers moi et il m'embrassa passionnément. Comment résister à un tel baiser? Je le serrai contre moi pendant que je lui répondais, déjà affamée de lui.

- Quel beau paysage, ce matin!

Miroku, les bras croisés et le regard triomphant, était posté un peu plus loin. Les lèvres gonflées, encore mouillées de ce baiser féroce, je me mis à rire.

- Alors Inuyasha, tu t'es finalement décidé à perdre ta virginité.

- Mirrrrroku! Espèce de sale…

- Oh! Oh!

Miroku se mit à courir vers le village, poursuivi par Inuyasha. Il n'avait pas changé ce moine, même s'il était trois fois père!

Je les suivis plus lentement. Quand j'arrivai à la maisonnette, Sango était dans la pièce où je devais dormir. Elle se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas utilisé ce lit, cette nuit, chère Kagome.

Je rougis encore et je lui répondis, en passant la main dans mes cheveux :

- Euh… non… Aille!

J'avais trouvé un brin d'herbe piquant dans ma chevelure.

- Après toutes ces émotions, tu as besoin d'un bon bain et d'un coup de peigne. Je vais te préparer l'eau chaude.

- Merci Sango.

Elle quitta les lieux avec un grand sourire et je m'approchai du futon. J'avais un peu sommeil. Pourquoi ne pas m'étendre cinq minutes? Dès que j'eus fermé les yeux…

* * *

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. J'avais dormi beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne l'avais prévu. Je voyais la lumière se glisser sous la fente de la porte. Les enfants courraient dehors et les gens parlaient. Vraiment, je devais très fatiguée pour avoir dormi si profondément. Je me demandai ce que faisait Inuyasha. Je pris le temps de m'étirer puis je me levai.

Inuyasha était juste à la sortie de la maisonnette et lui aussi fixait la course du soleil. Dans moins d'une heure, ce serait le crépuscule et il prendrait sa forme humaine. Il se tourna vers moi.

- Sango t'a préparé un bain de fin d'après-midi.

- Eh? Elle savait que j'allais me réveiller?

- Non. Mais moi, si. Depuis quelques minutes, tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger.

- Oh! Merci!

Il se tourna vers le ciel bleu et dit:

- Je vais rester dans la chambre ce soir, pour éviter que les gens voient ma forme humaine.

- Mmm. C'est une bonne idée. Je viendrai souper avec toi un peu plus tard.

Il m'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche et entra dans la pièce. De mon côté, j'avais le goût de prendre ce bain, alors je me dirigeais vers la salle d'eau. Sango n'était pas là, mais elle avait laissé une serviette. La vapeur de l'eau envahissait toute la pièce. J'avais apporté mon vieil uniforme dont j'avais laissé un exemplaire ici avant de partir. Il sentait encore bon et semblait avoir été entretenu par une main bienveillante. En entrant dans le bain, je me demandai si Sango se doutait déjà que j'allais revenir.

L'eau chaude calma toutes les irritations de ma peau. Mes muscles relaxèrent enfin. Je n'avais pas pensé à inviter Inuyasha à prendre un bain avec moi. Je me sentis rougir rien que d'y penser. Cette situation était si nouvelle. Pouvions-nous déjà nous afficher ensemble devant tout le village? N'allions-nous pas trop vite? Mais bon, après tout, cela faisait trois ans que les choses trainaient. Nous ne faisions que rattraper le temps perdu. Maintenant que j'étais revenue, je ne supporterais plus que les non-dits entre nous. Je l'aimais, j'avais tant le goût de lui dire et de le montrer à tout le monde. C'était comme si je ne pouvais plus retenir le bonheur qu'on soit ensemble. Les autres devraient s'y faire.

* * *

Lorsque je fus de retour devant la porte de la maisonnette, je portais le repas. Inuyasha sentit tout de suite l'odeur de la nourriture et il sortit pour m'aider à installer tout cela à l'intérieur. Une pensée me passa à l'esprit: on aurait dit que nous étions en voyage de noces. Tout le village semblait s'être entendu pour nous laisser seuls, les gens ne pensaient qu'à nous faciliter la tâche. Nous avions déjà une petite maisonnette rien qu'à nous, on nous préparait le souper et les bains, les amis se tenaient un peu à distance et même les moqueries de Miroku semblaient bien douces. Finalement, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Les villageois acceptaient déjà la situation. Tout le monde semblait comprendre si bien.

J'étais chanceuse comme une nouvelle mariée. Inuyasha... mon Inuyasha! Il était si attentif, si gentil avec moi. Je lui souris dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Il rendit mon sourire et s'arrêta pour me voler un baiser-surprise.

Le souper se déroula dans le silence, nous pensions tout les deux à autre chose. Lentement, la lumière baissait, mais nous n'y faisions plus attention. Il y eut de plus en plus de tension dans l'air et je sentais son regard me parcourir. Je devins tout à coup consciente de chacun de mes gestes. Mes mains tenant les baguettes qui pinçaient un peu de riz. Je le portai à ma bouche, j'ouvris les lèvres et je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon amoureux. Il ne mangeait plus et je m'arrêtai moi aussi.

Il s'approcha, me retira le bol des mains et le déposa sur le plateau. Il me dit, en souriant malicieusement:

- Je suis jaloux de ce riz.

- Oh... Alors...

Je fis descendre sa chemise blanche et je déposai de petits baisers sur ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux. Je continuai vers son torse, tout en continuant à le dévêtir. Bientôt, il fut torse nu. Il resta immobile pendant que je glissai mes lèvres sur son ventre. Ma bouche remonta lentement jusqu'à son cou, mais je m'arrêtai avant d'atteindre ses lèvres. Il me regarda intensément, puis il m'appuya contre le mur de la maisonnette en m'embrassant avec passion. J'en eus des frissons. Une de ses mains s'accrochait à mes cheveux, l'autre glissait sur mes jambes, encore sensibles par le bain chaud que je venais de prendre. Doucement, il remonta le long de ma cuisse en appuyant légèrement ses ongles. Il s'arrêta à la courbure de mes fesses. La chair de poule monta jusqu'à mon cuir chevelu. Son souffle de plus en plus rapide caressait mes joues.

Il me souleva sans arrêter son baiser. Le contact de ses bras qui supportait mon poids était si familier. Il me semble qu'il m'avait si souvent transporté contre lui. Que la chaleur de son corps et l'odeur de sa peau me rappelaient des souvenirs où j'étais bien. Où j'étais près de lui. Où je me sentais chez moi. J'entrouvris les yeux. Pendant nos échanges, la nuit était tombée. Inuyasha avait les cheveux sombres, les traits lissés et ses oreilles particulières étaient maintenant bien humaines. Je savais que ses ongles n'étaient plus des griffes et que les crocs de ses dents n'étaient plus aussi aiguisés. Il me déposa sur le futon en se couchant sur moi et j'en profitai pour l'embrasser plus intensément. Je passai les mains dans ses cheveux et je caressai sa nuque. Un son grave vibra dans la gorge d'Inuyasha.

- Alors, tu veux bien faire l'amour à ton pitoyable amoureux humain, Kagome?

- Mmm... Je ne crois pas qu'il soit pitoyable, mais j'adore quand il se décrit comme mon amoureux.

Il me répondit en entrecoupant ses paroles de baisers:

- Ton amoureux... ton hanyou... ton amant... ton mari... le père de nos enfants... Comme tu veux, Kagome. Je veux être tout ça pour toi.

Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux et j'avais la gorge serrée. Je n'arrivais plus à parler.

- Je t'aime, ma Kagome.

Je ne dis rien, mais je réagis autrement. Ce soir, je voulais que ce soit une nuit dont on se souviendrait.


	3. 3 La place d'Inuyasha

Chapitre 3 - La place d'Inuyasha

Il faisait déjà presque jour lorsque Kagome s'endormit. Je sentais que le soleil pointerait bientôt son nez à l'horizon. La nuit n'était plus si noire, les étoiles disparaissaient une à une. À l'est, le ciel sombre devenait bleu foncé.

J'adorais l'aube, surtout lorsque j'étais sous ma forme humaine. Ces nuits-là, je dormais rarement pour éviter de me faire surprendre pendant mon sommeil. Mais la dernière que je venais de passer n'était pas comme les autres. Toutes mes nuits seraient maintenant colorées par sa présence. En la sentant se reposer contre mon corps et s'abandonner si complètement à mes côtés, je la savais en confiance. Elle m'attendrissait. J'avais le goût de la protéger, d'être digne d'elle, de la rendre heureuse. Je me sentais si choyé qu'elle m'aime encore après tout ce temps, toutes mes hésitations. Cela ne cessait de m'émerveiller.

Le premier rayon de soleil m'atteint enfin et je me sentis redevenir Inuyasha. Même si j'acceptais maintenant le fait d'être un hanyou, je n'aimais pas les moments où j'étais complètement humain. Je me sentais plus vulnérable. Je gardais Tessaiga près de mon lit. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas la transformer, mais cette épée pouvait tout de même me protéger. Nous protéger. C'était ma plus grande crainte, celle qui me rongeait, même lorsque j'étais hanyou : comment protéger ceux que j'aime, comment être sûr de ne jamais les perdre?

Kagome se retourna et se blottit contre ma cuisse. Je caressai légèrement ses cheveux. Elle ne s'éveilla pas. Elle avait le visage si paisible. Je l'avais souvent contemplé pendant nos aventures. Il me suffisait de la regarder dormir pour me sentir apaisé. Kagome possédait une confiance en la vie que je n'avais pas. Mais elle me donnait lentement le courage d'y croire moi aussi. Je n'aurais peut-être pas le pouvoir de protéger tout ceux que je souhaitais... Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas à le faire. Enfin, pas au sens où je le craignais.

Après ces deux jours d'amour presque sans sommeil, ces deux nuits de plaisir, je sentis la fatigue m'envahir moi aussi. L'aube était maintenant bien entamée et rien ne m'empêchait de profiter du matin pour dormir près d'elle. Je couvris nos corps nus d'une couverture et je m'allongeai à ses côtés. Je fermai les yeux en la tenant dans mes bras. Maintenant que mes habilités de démon étaient revenus, je sentais mon odeur partout sur sa peau. Son parfum s'était mélangée au mien. Nous appartenions maintenant l'un à l'autre. C'est avec cette pensée que je m'endormis profondément.

* * *

J'avais sans doute dormi longtemps car j'avais les paupières lourdes quand j'ouvris les yeux. Kagome était appuyée sur mon torse et elle se retourna pour me regarder. Ses yeux semblaient légèrement hésitants. Elle semblait éveillée depuis un moment. À quoi avait-elle songé pendant tout ce temps?

- Ça va? Je t'ai blessé?

- Oh... Non, non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Quelque chose te tracasse, je le vois bien...

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment un souci. Juste une réflexion.

- Mmm. Quel genre de réflexion?

Elle se leva lentement et commença à remettre son uniforme. La lumière du soleil faisait luire sa peau, qui semblait si douce. J'étais jaloux de ces rayons qui passaient sur elle et réchauffaient son corps. J'avais encore envie d'elle. J'en oubliai presque notre conversation. Lentement, je m'assis.

- J'espère au moins que c'étaient de belles réflexions.

Je cherchai ma chemise blanche, que je retrouvai en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Kagome me l'avait enlevée avec fureur hier soir, mais le tissu semblait avoir résisté. Je sentais son regard fixé sur mon dos.

- Tu as de beaux cheveux, Inuyasha.

- Ah... merci, dis-je en tournant la tête. Je croyais pourtant que ton regard était un peu plus bas.

Kagome rougit violemment et j'entendis bien son cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement.

- Je... Eh... Bon.

- Tu ne pouvais pas être plus claire.

Je souris pendant que je me mettais debout pour me vêtir. Elle ne détourna pas le regard, mais elle rougit de plus belle. Ce qu'elle était mignonne quand elle était gênée comme ça!

- Avec les deux derniers jours, j'ai beaucoup de belles réflexions, tu sais.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Je m'approchai d'elle et bécotai son visage.

- Mais cela n'empêche pas que notre relation ait changée. Ce n'est plus comme avant entre nous deux. Peut-être que ça te trouble?

- Non. Ça faisait longtemps que je souhaitais que ce soit comme cela entre nous.

- Alors?

Elle soupira puis me serra dans ses bras.

- Avec tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, je réalise que nous aurons sûrement beaucoup d'enfants.

- Oh... C'est ça...

- Mmm. Je veux des enfants, tu sais. Mais dans mon monde, on peut choisir quand on est prêt, on peut aussi choisir la quantité... J'ai 18 ans maintenant et si je calcule le nombre possible de grossesses jusqu'à la fin de ma fertilité... Ça en fait beaucoup. C'est un peu effrayant.

- Eh... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était cela qui te tracassait. Je croyais que tu te disais peut-être qu'on en faisait trop...

- Trop? De quoi?

- Cette nuit, je ne t'ai pas laissé dormir...

- Oh!, elle rougit encore, non, ça va. Je te ferai remarquer que je ne t'ai pas laissé dormir non plus.

- Ah... Ça c'est bien vrai...

Je l'embrassai. Très vite, notre baiser devint plus profond et nous nous retrouvâmes couchés sur le sol chaud de la maisonnette. Elle se serra contre moi. Pendant un moment, je ne dis rien. J'étais bien avec elle au soleil. Je ne savais pas si elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Je voulais cependant lui préciser un point:

- Tout de même, je peux détecter quand tu es en chaleur, Kagome.

- Hein? Tu, quoi?

- Eh bien, je sais quand tu es fertile, je le sens à l'odeur.

- Vraiment? Mais... c'est très gênant ça!

- C'est plus gênant pour moi que pour toi, je te ferai remarquer. C'est arrivé souvent pendant nos aventures.

- Ah oui? Et ça te fait quelque chose?

Elle avait levé la tête. J'émis un grognement menaçant et j'enfouis ma tête dans sa poitrine.

- Je suis très sensible aux odeurs, moi! À l'époque, je ne voulais pas en savoir autant sur ton intimité!

- Oh oh. Et maintenant, tu sens quelque chose?

- Je te sens toi, mais tu n'es pas encore dans cette période. D'ailleurs, ce sera plus difficile de résister maintenant.

- Ah oui? Pourquoi?

- Mais parce que... parce que... Je le sens tout de suite, moi! Je sens l'intensité de l'odeur augmenter de jour en jour. C'est un parfum fait pour séduire. Maintenant que nous avons... Enfin... Que je connais ton corps, que je peux t'aimer vraiment... Ce sera difficile de ne pas succomber.

Kagome me serra plus fort contre elle.

- Pauvre Inuyasha. Il a le nez trop sensible.

- Eh! Ne ris pas de moi. Tu risques de le regretter la prochaine fois que tu seras en chaleur!

Elle rit quand même.

- Ah oui?

- Tu vas voir. Si je laisse le démon en moi prendre le dessus...

Elle rit encore.

- En fait, ça me rassure que tu puisses savoir quand ça m'arrive. On pourra essayer de se retenir.

- Je détesterai ça. Mais on trouvera d'autres moyens.

- D'autres moyens, hein?

- Sinon, tu seras en danger, chérie.

- Une menace et un compliment dans la même phrase, me répondit-elle en riant encore plus. Oh! Oh! J'ai hâte de voir ça!

J'adore son rire. Je la pris dans mes bras et la soulevai pour mieux voir sa joie. Cela la fit rire encore plus. Je la fis tourner dans les airs, à bout de bras. Elle s'accrocha à moi, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Je la gardai contre moi et elle me sourit. Son corps était souple et vivant entre mes bras, son visage confiant et heureux. Je me sentais amoureux et détendu. Le bonheur n'avait pas fait souvent partie de ma vie. J'avais été un hanyou solitaire, je ne voulais dépendre de personne. J'avais aimé une femme, mais notre histoire avait mal tourné. Pour moi, l'amour était un sentiment triste, qui pouvait me blesser beaucoup trop profondément pour que je m'y laisse prendre encore. J'avais si peur de souffrir. Puis, elle était arrivée et elle avait réussie, je ne sais trop comment, à toucher mon cœur, caché derrière tant de barrières. Même si je chérissais toujours Kikyo, Kagome m'avait redonné le goût d'aimer, l'espoir que je pouvais être heureux. Peut-être que l'amour pouvait être une belle chose pour moi aussi. Avec cette femme, j'avais le goût d'être tendre. Je savais que j'avais besoin de son rire et de sa joie pour être bien. Pour être pleinement heureux. Après tant d'années à chercher, je savais maintenant où était ma place. Et j'entendais bien en profiter.

* * *

_L'histoire est presque terminée, il ne me reste qu'un chapitre à ajouter. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai peu de reviews... J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos commentaires! N'hésitez pas! Myriel  
_


	4. 4 Les aveux de Kagome

_Voilà, c'est déjà fini. Avec une fin pareille, je suis maintenant rassurée, mes personnages préférés sont heureux! Je peux les laisser partir et rêver d'eux. J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'aventure. Myriel._

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Les aveux de Kagome

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que j'étais de retour. Inuyasha et moi étions inséparables. Je l'avais suivi lorsqu'il allait aider des villages voisins aux prises avec des youkai rebelles. Ces petits voyages étaient plutôt rares, mais je les aimais bien, car cela me rappelait nos aventures, lorsque nous étions à la recherche du Shikon no Tama. Le plus incroyable était de le voir aider les autres sans raison, alors qu'il rechignait toujours à le faire auparavant. Il avait changé depuis que j'étais partie.

Je ne me lassais pas d'ouvrir les yeux chaque matin et de le trouver près de moi. J'avais même développé un goût pour les soirées où nous nous couchions tôt. Il était un amant passionné, mais très tendre aussi. Ces moments entre nous deux étaient toujours teintés de sentiments. Le connaître sous cet aspect m'avait rendu encore plus amoureuse de lui.

Je ne croyais pas qu'il savait aimer si bien. Je n'avais vu de lui que ses réactions face à son amour impossible avec Kikyo. J'ai profondément ressenti sa peine lorsqu'elle est morte dans ses bras. La mienne aussi pour le destin de cette jeune femme qui n'avait pas eu droit à une vie normale. Et la déchirure de réaliser que son existence représenterait peut-être toujours une barrière entre moi et lui. J'avais beau être sa réincarnation, je n'étais pas Kikyo. J'avais ma propre existence, dans un monde différent. J'ai cru que ma présence près d'Inuyasha se limiterait à faire disparaître le Shikon no Tama. Une aide temporaire. Une messagère. Une amie aussi, mais sans plus. Même si j'avais espéré qu'il m'aimerait un jour pour ce que j'étais, il ne pourrait jamais oublier Kikyo. Il ne pourrait jamais la trahir en devenant mon amoureux.

C'est pour ça que j'étais partie. Que j'avais tenté pendant trois ans de vivre une vie normale, dans le monde où j'étais née. Mais je ne m'y sentais plus chez moi. Je cherchais son visage, je voulais sentir son odeur, me battre à ses côtés, le voir, vivre près de lui, même en sachant qu'il n'était pas pour moi. En même temps, ne pas pouvoir lui dire mes sentiments et ne pas être aimée par lui étaient trop difficile à supporter.

Pendant ces trois ans, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, dont nous avions peu parlées. Comme nous retournions lentement au village, main dans la main, je pensai qu'il était peut-être le temps de lui dire ce qui me trainait dans le cœur. Je m'éclaircis la voix.

- Tu sais, c'est grâce à Hojo-kun que je suis revenue.

- Mmm? Hojo-kun? Le garçon de ton monde?

- Oui. ... ... ... Je suis sortie avec lui pendant quelques mois.

Voilà, je l'avais dit. Je voulais qu'il le sache pour qu'il n'y ait aucun secret entre nous. Je sentis tout de suite ses bras se tendre et sa respiration s'arrêter quelques instants. Il stoppa sa marche et recula un peu pour mieux me regarder.

- Oh.

Son silence se prolongea. Son visage était rouge et je sentais bien qu'il retenait sa colère. Inuyasha avait toujours été d'un tempérament très jaloux, même à l'époque où nous étions seulement des amis. Je me souvenais très bien de sa réaction lorsque Kouga-kun souhaitait s'engager avec moi...

- Écoute, j'essayais de vivre là-bas. C'était deux ans après mon retour, je ne croyais pas revenir et…

- Et... et tu es tombée amoureuse... de... de ce minable!

- Hé! Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça! Je… En fait… Mon histoire avec Hojo-kun est terminée depuis…

- Oh oh! Tu es partie en sautant dans le puits je suppose? Et dans trois ans, tu me feras la même chose?

- Inuyasha, espèce d'idiot. Arrête ta crise de jalousie! C'est injuste! Je n'ai pas…

Il posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres pour m'interrompre. Je le vis prendre une grande respiration, j'entendis un grondement monter dans sa gorge, puis il partit brusquement dans la forêt. Mais où allait-il? Il ne m'avait même pas laissé finir! C'était sa façon de régler la question? Je me sentis taper du pied. Baka, baka, baka! Après tout, est-ce que j'étais obligée de finir vieille fille parce que je l'avais rencontré? Tout ce qui arrivait maintenant était inattendu, c'est plutôt notre histoire qui dépassait la logique, pas le fait que je sorte avec un gentil garçon qui venait de mon monde!

Je me mis à marcher moi aussi, dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il avait prise. J'allais rapidement entre les arbres, sans penser à mémoriser le sentier. Cette course forcée à travers les buissons calma mes émotions. La respiration saccadée, je m'arrêtai près d'un grand arbre qui surplombait une falaise. La vue était magnifique.

Pourquoi étais-je surprise? Je savais bien que ça lui ferait de la peine. Je savais bien qu'il ne supportait pas de me partager, même si je n'étais pas engagée avec lui. Encore moins avec un rival potentiel. Hojo-kun était tout le contraire d'Inuyasha. Je croyais qu'en sortant avec lui, avec un garçon si différent de celui qui hantait toujours mes pensées, j'allais lentement pouvoir l'oublier. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. C'était une histoire plutôt triste et j'avais blessé Hojo-kun à force d'être confuse à propos de mes sentiments. Je soupirai. J'avais réagi un peu fort aux remarques blessantes de mon amoureux. Mais somme toute, ses mots étaient compréhensibles dans la situation.

Je retournai vers la forêt quand j'eus une hésitation. Par où étais-je arrivée? J'avais un bon sens de l'orientation alors je saurais retrouver ma route, mais je devais réfléchir un peu avant de m'engager. J'entendis alors un bruit dans mon dos, venant de la falaise. Je réagis très rapidement, je me jetai par terre au moment où un gigantesque youkai moitié cobra, moitié griffon, piquait vers moi. Il manqua sa cible, mais il revenait déjà à la charge. Je tendis la main dans mon dos pour prendre mes flèches quand je me souvins que j'avais laissé mon arc sur le sol où nous nous étions séparés...

Je courus vers la forêt en me disait qu'il pourrait plus difficilement m'atteindre sous le couvert des branches. Mais le youkai me suivit. Il était plus rapide que moi, il me rattraperait bientôt. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution :

- INUYASHAAAAAAA!

Je tentai d'augmenter ma vitesse, les buissons me fouettaient les jambes, les branches que je n'arrivais pas à éviter me griffaient le visage. Je sentis un coup de vent dans mon dos et le bout d'une griffe du démon effleurer mon cou. Je ne me retournai pas. C'est à ce moment qu'Inuyasha arriva enfin. Il se posa tout de suite derrière moi, Tessaiga à la main, prêt à l'attaque :

- Sale démon morveux, face molle, si tu crois que tu vas lui toucher encore une fois...

Une tache rouge sauta vers la tête du démon. Ce dernier utilisa sa queue pour repousser Inuyasha et lui griffa le torse. Inuyasha ne sentit rien du tout et, dans un grand cri, il lui donna un seul coup d'épée. Le youkai disparut en parcelles lumineuses. Inuyasha retomba lentement au sol et se dirigea vers moi.

- Hé! Ça va?

- Oui, merci d'être venu.

- Ben voyons! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais sans ton arc, tu veux bien me le dire?

- Je sais, je sais, je l'ai oublié…

- T'es folle ou quoi? C'est ton seul moyen de défense! Tu veux te faire tuer, c'est ça? Tu fais tout pour m'énerver, tu…

- Ok, c'est assez maintenant! Non seulement tu trouves le moyen de m'insulter parce que tu es jaloux, mais maintenant tu me traites de folle parce que tu es inquiet!

- Je n'ai pas...

Inuyasha se tut. Il n'avait pas l'air plus calme, mais il changea brusquement de sujet :

- Tu es blessée.

- Ce n'est rien, une égratignure.

- Laisse-moi voir.

Je me retournai et je soulevai mes cheveux pour qu'il regarde.

- Mmm, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

- Je sais. Si tu me faisais confiance au moins...

- Mais je te fais confiance! Et tu m'apprends que tu sors avec un autre gars dans ton monde…

- Eh! Je ne sors avec personne d'autre que toi, ici, maintenant. Je n'ai pas d'amoureux du 21e siècle, je n'en ai plus. Tu le saurais si tu m'avais laissée finir!

- Ah... Et, ton Hojo-kun... Tu l'as embrassé?

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de me taire. Je n'étais pas sûre que je devais lui donner tous les détails de cette histoire. J'étais sortie cinq mois avec Hojo-kun et ils nous étaient arrivés de nous embrasser, en effet. Après tout, je voulais m'investir sérieusement avec lui. Mais comme j'en aimais un autre, j'avais fini par lui avouer mes sentiments à la fin de l'année scolaire. C'est grâce à cela que j'avais réalisé que j'aimais toujours Inuyasha. Et que j'avais réalisé que je voulais le revoir, même si je n'étais pas sûre de ses sentiments.

- Toi aussi tu es blessé. Enlève ta chemise.

- Tu changes de sujet! Ce ne sont que des égratignures!

- Peut-être, mais tu es en train de salir ton hakama! Et c'est difficile à nettoyer! Alors, retire ta chemise qu'on puisse essuyer le sang!

- Tu m'énerves!

Mais il m'obéit tout de même. Je sortis mon mouchoir pour éponger le sang de ses plaies, mais elles ne semblaient pas profondes.

- Je sais bien que ce youkai n'était pas grand chose pour toi, Inuyasha. Mais ça ne veut pas dire de ne pas te protéger un peu. Tu as du mal avec la défense, tu sais. Tu pourrais prendre un peu moins de coups.

Il me regarda bizarrement.

- Je me fous de ces petites blessures. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Je soupirai et je répondis sans le regarder, en me concentrant sur les blessures de son torse.

- Bien sûr qu'il m'a embrassée. Mais jamais comme tu...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Inuyasha m'avait attrapée par les cheveux et il avait furieusement pris possession de ma bouche. Surprise, je laissai tomber mon mouchoir. Ses lèvres étaient dures sur les miennes, son baiser exigeant. Il s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement pour me demander d'une voix étrangement grave:

- Et il t'a embrassé comme ça?

- Non, il...

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus. Cette fois, il m'embrassa si fort que ses dents s'entrechoquaient aux miennes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper des cris entre ses assauts. Il quitta mon visage pour se pencher sur mon cou et me jeta furieusement au sol. Ses dents mordirent la peau tendre et je criai, ne sachant pas trop si la douleur l'emportait sur le plaisir brusque qui m'avait envahie. Ses gestes étaient rapides et sans retenue. Il déchira de ses griffes le haut de mon uniforme et dévoila ma poitrine. Je sentis ses dents passer sur mon corps, ses lèvres furieuses sur ma peau, la chaleur de son souffle qui courrait partout sur moi. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, ses actions provoquaient dans mon corps des réactions si rapides que je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir. Je me sentais perdre le contrôle de ma respiration, souffrir par moments, mais je me mis aussi à trembler de plaisir. Ma respiration haletante était entrecoupée de cris et de soupirs, je ne contrôlais plus mes cordes vocales.

Sa bouche et ses mains continuaient sa course sur ma peau. Il descendait de plus en plus bas. Je sentis bientôt ma jupe et mon sous-vêtement lâcher prise. Je me rappelle avoir pensé que cette fois, c'en était fini de mon vieil uniforme, mais cette réflexion quitta rapidement mon esprit. Inuyasha me mettait au supplice. Sa bouche et sa langue dévoraient mon corps et il...

_Oh! Seigneur!_

Le ciel devint rouge et je me débattis face à la vague de plaisir qui montait. Je tentai de le repousser d'entre mes jambes. Son visage se retrouva face à mien et il me dit avec un sourire sauvage:

- Il ne t'a jamais fait ça non plus?

Je voulus répondre:

- J'ai essayé de t'oublier pendant trois ans, Inuyasha, mais je n'ai pas réussiiiiiii.......

Je ne sais pas quand il avait retiré le bas de son kimono, mais ma phrase se perdit dans le vent quand je sentis son membre me pénétrer brusquement. Il sortit tout aussi vivement, pour mieux revenir, encore et encore. Son corps était tendu comme un arc. Ses mouvements vifs et solides amenaient des vibrations dans tout mon être. Mes pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes. Je sentais le sol s'enfoncer dans mon dos à chacune de ses ruades. Il avait le regard fou et ses yeux dorés étincelaient en me regardant. Inuyasha avait une allure bestiale. Au-dessus de mon corps, ses muscles tendus et son sexe durci affirmaient sa puissance, mais je voyais aussi dans son visage le contrôle qu'il perdait face à la passion, sa soumission à ses désirs, à ses émotions. Lui qui retenait si bien ses cris lorsque nous faisions l'amour, lui qui faisait habituellement tellement attention à mon plaisir, il avait perdu tous ses repères. C'était terriblement excitant de le voir s'abandonner en moi en criant mon nom à pleins poumons. Très vite, je sentis la jouissance monter et j'oubliai ma réserve, moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais crié aussi fort de ma vie.

* * *

Le cœur affolé, la peau mouillée, quelques traces de sang suite à la bataille avec le youkai et à la passion violente de mon amoureux, je tentais de reprendre ma respiration. Inuyasha, la tête sur ma poitrine, calmait peu à peu son souffle. Lentement, il revenait à ses sens.

Longtemps, il resta silencieux. Je croyais qu'il s'était endormi. Le ciel était bleu finalement. Tiens, c'était le jour. C'est fou comme mon environnement avait disparu tout à l'heure. Le vent caressait ma peau découverte par endroit et cela provoquait encore des frissons de plaisir.

- Kagome.

Sa voix rauque et profonde était pleine d'hésitations.

- Mmm?

Il me semblait que la mienne était éraillée et écorchée d'avoir tant crié. Il me répondit d'une toute petite voix:

- Excuse-moi.

- De quoi, exactement?

- De tout.

- De tout? Je ne comprends pas.

- Eh bien... J'ai été violent.

Je laissai ma main caresser son dos et son bras. Je sentis la chair de poule l'envahir.

- Mmm... J'étais consentante, tu sais. Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais c'était certainement la meilleure fois...

- Oh! Je... Moi aussi.

Il resta silencieux encore un long moment. Si bien que c'est moi qui repris la parole :

- Tu peux recommencer à l'occasion, mais il faudra peut-être faire attention à mes vêtements. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire déchirer mes habits à tout moment...

Il soupira et se blottit encore plus près de moi. Je sentis ses cils caresser ma peau quand il ferma les yeux.

- Oui, mais j'avais perdu mon contrôle, j'étais en colère et je voulais me prouver que tu n'étais qu'à moi, toute à moi... Kagome, vraiment, excuse-moi.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir blessé avec cette histoire d'Hojo-kun. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Non, me répondit-il sérieusement, d'une voix plus sûre. Je suis heureux que tu me l'aies dit. En fait, je m'en doutais un peu. Dans mes pires cauchemars, tu avais même des enfants avec lui...

- Hein? Mais je viens de terminer le collège!

Il ne répondit pas. Je savais bien que dans ce monde, il n'était pas rare qu'une fille ait des enfants beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Alors, je ne dis rien de plus.

- Kagome, tout à l'heure... Sérieusement, si tu n'avais pas voulu... Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'arrêter.

- Moi, j'aurais pu t'arrêter. Tu portes toujours le collier. Je n'avais qu'à prononcer le mot pour que tu sois assommé.

- Oh. C'est vrai.

Il se remit à respirer normalement, mais sa voix n'était pas joyeuse. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait. Je passai ma main sur le collier qu'il portait nuit et jour. Il souleva sa tête pour me regarder. Tout à coup, je pris ma décision et je lui retirai vivement le bijou.

- Eh! Kagome! Non!

- Oui. Écoute Inuyasha. Quoi que tu en penses, je sais, moi, que tu aurais pu t'arrêter. Tu as des griffes et pourtant, tu as à peine griffé ma peau. Pourtant, tu t'es acharné sur mes vêtements. Tu as des crocs et tu n'as pas mordu à pleines dents. Tu es un hanyou, tu m'as serré fort, mais ta vraie force aurait pu me briser. Si tu avais vraiment perdu ton contrôle, tu m'aurais blessée et je serais dans un autre état, maintenant. Il y a plusieurs façons d'aimer, tu sais. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un collier pour être sûre de toi. Je le suis déjà.

Il ne répondit rien, il se contenta de m'embrasser. Dans ce baiser, je sentis un goût salé se mêler à la caresse de sa langue. Je fus profondément émue de réaliser son émotion. Sa bouche était douce. Je ressentis plus intensément mon amour pour lui. Nous n'étions pas de la même époque, nous n'étions pas de la même race, mais nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.

Sans qu'il me permette de voir son visage, Inuyasha quitta ma bouche pour se pencher sur mon oreille. Il me dit en me serrant très fort dans ses bras:

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu aies besoin de m'oublier, mon amour.

- Non, plus jamais. Je t'aime si fort.

- Je suis fou de toi, Kagome.

Je fondis sous son baiser et je le serrai contre moi. C'était le début d'une longue vie pour nous deux.

J'étais enfin chez moi.

FIN


End file.
